Child at Heart
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: James accidentally casts a spell on Amber that gives her the mind of a two year old. When he and Sofia bring her to Cedric to get her back to normal, things don't go quite as planned.


Child at Heart

Summary: James accidentally casts a spell on Amber that gives her the mind of a two year old. When he and Sofia bring her to Cedric to get her back to normal, things don't go quite as planned.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Sofia the First!"

A/N: This idea came to me randomly. Perhaps it's because of all the Disney movies I've been watching. Lol. I'm not entirely sure. But here it is, and I hope you all enjoy it. Short and sweet. And off we go!

Cedric just stared at the three children standing before him. Two seemed relatively normal, if not slightly nervous, and one seemed to have lost her sense of reality to so to speak. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead before glancing at James. "Explain how this happened again, Prince James…"

"Well, see, we were practicing spells," he began energetically before looking toward Sofia, expecting her to finish.

"Uh-uh," she denied, folding her arms. "This is your fault, James. You explain it."

"Ooh, fine. Well…" He laughed as Amber twirled around happily, completely oblivious to those around her. "I decided to try an 'age diminishing' spell, because it's in one of our upcoming chapters, so I tried it out on Amber."

Cedric rolled his eyes as he leaned against his hand. "I'm sure she _loved_ being volunteered."

"Ha, funny you mention that," the prince continued with a guilty grin. "She sort of…kind of…"

Sofia sighed. "She didn't know what hit her, Mr. Cedric. And now she's acting like a toddler!"

"Pretty!" Amber cooed as she waved her hands toward Wormwood, who gave the girl a disturbed look before hopping a few inches away. "Pretty bird!"

"Princess," he began with a glare toward Sofia, "please tell your sister to direct her attention elsewhere."

Sofia giggled a little at Amber's actions before looking to her friend. "Can you help her, Mr. Cedric?"

"Yes, but I need you two to make me a promise, especially you, Prince James." He pointed at them. "No more spell casting without me. Or at least, no more _advanced_ spell casting. Otherwise, something may go horrendously wrong."

"Yes, Mr. Cedric," Sofia agreed.

"Okay, Cedric," James echoed with a grin. "But can't we just-?"

" _No_ more spell casting, period, for _you_ ," Cedric declared with a firm glance at the boy. Prince or not, he was becoming reckless with his 'experimental' spells, and he was a little concerned about what would come of it.

"Fine…" He grinned as Amber wandered over to the sorcerer and reached up to him.

"Pretty hair!" Amber cooed happily as she patted down Cedric's hair and giggled.

"Sofia," Cedric began calmly while gently grasping Amber's hand.

"Yes, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia giggled at his pointed look.

"Kindly keep your sister over there while I attempt to find the counter spell to this."

James laughed. "But Cedric, she thinks you have pretty hair!"

"She can think that from the other side of the room too." The sorcerer released the blonde girl's hand.

Sofia smiled and relented, pulling the older girl away from the sorcerer. "You heard Mr. Cedric, Amber. Stop messing with his hair so he can get you back to normal."

"Hmm." Cedric flipped through his spell book, searching for the correct spell to fix Amber's dilemma.

Amber yawned and leaned against Sofia, who smiled and wrapped one arm around her sister. "Amber tired," she said softly.

"Good," James replied as he sat on one of Cedric's chairs. "Maybe she's out of energy…"

The blonde girl's eyes shot open and she smiled happily before running over and hugging her brother tightly. "James!" she giggled, squealing as they tumbled to the floor. "James, I love you!"

Sofia and Cedric exchanged glances before laughing as James sighed and sat up, pulling his twin up with him.

"I love you too, Amber," he chuckled as they stood together. "Just don't knock me down anymore, okay?"

"Kay!" She smiled innocently and placed her arms behind her back.

"Ah, found it!" Cedric read over the words quickly before aiming his wand at Amber, casting the counter spell.

"Ohh," Amber groaned as she shook her head before coming to. "Where am I?"

"Are you okay, Amber?" Sofia asked as she walked over to the other girl.

"I guess…" She blinked. "Why do I have a craving for cookies all of a sudden?"

James smiled guiltily. "Now Amber, don't get mad…"

The older twin glared at her brother. " _What_ did you do now, James?"

"N-Nothing! Just gave you the mind of a two year old…" He yelped as the girl swiped at him before chasing him out of the workshop. "Amber, calm down!"

Sofia and Cedric watched the two blondes run off before sighing in relief.

"Well, I've got to hand it to you three," Cedric admitted with a smirk as he shut his book. "You certainly keep things interesting."

The auburn-haired girl grinned. "That's one way of looking at it, I guess. I'm going to go see if I can keep Amber from hurting James. Bye, Mr. Cedric, and thanks!" She hugged him before quickly running after her siblings.

Cedric rolled his eyes before walking over to Wormwood and smiling mischievously. "So…you're a 'pretty bird,' hmm? Isn't that adorable?"

Wormwood huffed. "I wouldn't be talking, Mr. 'Pretty Hair' man."

The end


End file.
